


i'm feeling better ever since you've known me

by 1101emma



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Delores is still a girl, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, F/F, F/M, Fem!Ben, Fem!Dave, Fem!Deigo, Fem!Klaus, Fem!Luther, Genderswap, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Kinda, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Male!Allison, Male!Eudora, Male!Vanya, Multi, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, allison and luther are eh, fem!Five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1101emma/pseuds/1101emma
Summary: The Umbrella Academy always sneak out to go hang out at Griddy's Doughnuts. One day, they meet 3 other people that become their close friends.





	i'm feeling better ever since you've known me

**Author's Note:**

> GENDERSWAP-ish
> 
> This is going to be oneshots of the academy and Delores, Patch, and Dave
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS

**Lucy Hargreeves**

Number 00.01 - Spaceboy

Super Strength

Female. Blue eyes. Light brown straight hair that reaches down to her mid back.

 

**Danielle Hargreeves**

Number 00.02 - The Kraken

Trajectory Curving

Female. Dark brown eyes. Dark brown wavy hair that goes down to her shoulders.

 

**Alyson Hargreeves**

Number 00.03 - The Rumor

Can manipulate reality with the phrase "I heard a rumor"

Male. Dark Brown eyes. Short brown curly hair.

 

**Klaudia Hargreeves**

Number 00.04 - The Seance

Can contact the dead

Female. Green eyes. Black curly hair that goes down to her collarbone.

 

**Five Hargreeves**

Number 00.05 - The Girl

Spatial Jumps & Time Travel

Female. Blue/green eyes. Brown slightly wavy hair that reaches her chest.

 

**Bella Hargreeves**

Number 00.06 - The Horror

 Can Summon Eldritch Tentacles From Her Stomach

Female. Brown eyes. Black straight hair that goes down to her upper back.

 

**Vanya Hargreeves**

Number 00.07

Can convert sound into energy

Male. Light brown eyes. Brown short hair.

 

**Delores Roemer**

Female. Turquoise eyes. Dark brown curly hair that goes down to her upper back.

 

**Earl Patch**

Male. Hazel eyes. Brown short hair.

 

**Daisy Katz**

Female. Light brown hair. Dirty blonde straight hair that goes to her shoulders.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> suggestions are open!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
